


Stupid, stupid Samu

by RikuMorimachisGirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuMorimachisGirl/pseuds/RikuMorimachisGirl
Summary: Osamu made a boo-boo, and Atsumu's paying the price.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Stupid, stupid Samu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!! Or its characters, but I own the idea for this fic.

This was the worst, he thought to himself, as fluffed his pillow and shifted his position for the tenth time. His thoughts drifted back to that incident with you and his twin earlier, and he grunted. 

_ Stupid, stupid Samu!  _

"Are you still blaming me for what happened?"

He shot his twin a poisonous look when he saw him poke his head from the top half of their bunk bed. Frowning, he turned to face the wall and closed his eyes. 

"It isn't my fault (y/n)-chan is mad at you, right?" Osamu continued talking as if he wasn't being ignored. "I mean, all I did was to tell her what you were doing the other night, just like you asked -"

"You were only supposed to tell her I was at home. You didn't need to tell her I was texting my ex, dumbass!" Atsumu bolted up from his bed and tried to whack the pillow at his twin. He would've hit him too if he were half a second faster. Sighing, he buried his face in his hands. "Besides, I was texting my ex to tell her that I'm already in a relationship, so she should stop texting me. Argh! What am I gonna do? She hasn't talked to me in four hours!"

"You do realize that there are times when you don't talk to her longer than that, right?"

"Don't make me go up there, Samu!" Atsumu snapped at his twin before laying back down on his bed with his arms at the back of his head, and a deep frown on his handsome face. 

You weren't supposed to hate him, he sighed. All his life, he knew people didn't like him much. He knew they thought he was obnoxious and totally stuck up, and they avoided having any interaction with him. In school, he knew the only people who could stand him were his twin and his teammates… And you - his lucky charm. He never knew how clingy he was until you started going out - texting you as soon as he wakes up, picking you up in the morning so you could walk to school together, taking your breaks together, walking back home together after his practice, texting each other good night. It was a ritual - almost similar to Kita's as much as he hated to admit it - which was why your silence was killing him. 

"Did you really mean what you said?"

Osamu's voice pulled him back to the present, and he sighed again. "That if you don't shut up, I'm gonna get up there and smack you?"

"No. That part about what you and your ex were texting the other night."

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Is that a trick question," Osamu replied dryly.

"Not when it comes to (y/n)-chan! She's all I ever think about aside from volleyball, and food. I mean, she's practically at the top of my holy trinity of thoughts, in case you haven't noticed -"

"Oh, I've noticed," the younger twin said, smirking as he fiddled with his phone at the top of the bunk bed. "I dunno though, I always thought your ex was the perfect match for you…"

"That's because you're dumb," Atsumu replied, cutting him off. "That girl doesn't hold a candle to (y/n)-chan. My girl is the best. I love how she always has a bright smile on her face in the morning when we meet her at the corner…"

"That's because you look stupid with your big heart-eyes so early in the morning," Osamu retorted. 

"... And the way she blushes when I hold her hand while we walk to school…"

"She's probably embarrassed to be seen with you," the gray-haired twin teased.

"I love how she low-key checks on me in class, which she thinks I don't notice…"

"Hmm… she's just making sure you're not sleeping again."

"... And the way she cheers on me everyday makes me feel like I can win anything. I'm crazy about her, Samu," Atsumu said smiling, as he stared at your picture on his phone. "I don't think there's any other girl more perfect for me than her."

As he scrolled through your pictures, he noticed that it was suddenly quiet. Too quiet in fact, he wasn't sure if his twin had fallen asleep on him - and after he'd poured his heart out, too. Just as he was about to stand and shake his worthless brother up, Osamu poked his head down from his bed with a wry smile on his face and his phone on hand. 

"Did you hear that? Told you there was nothing to fear," he said while looking at his older twin brother. "Yeah, yeah. He's crazy about you, too."

"Samu?" Atsumu said as he heard Osamu move from his bed and jump down. 

"Here, take it," he said sheepishly, as he held out his phone to a shocked Atsumu. "It's (y/n)-chan. She heard all the things you said, and she says she misses you, too. I'm gonna grab a bite in the kitchen now so you can make up. Don't ever say I never did anything for you two!"

And he finally heard your lovely voice, Atsumu couldn't contain his smile. This day couldn't have ended better…. And he couldn't believe it was all thanks to that _stupid, stupid Samu._


End file.
